


Windblown Wild Flowers

by RavenOfHope



Series: Life Moves (Way Too Fast) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Slash, Someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: “Come on or we’re going to be late,” Blaise said as they pulled apart reluctantly though Blaise still had an arm around Harry’s waist. They walked into the living room and Harry felt his nerves returning full force as he stared at the Floo like it was about to attack him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Life Moves (Way Too Fast) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729285
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Windblown Wild Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own HP. No money is being made.
> 
> This is a part in my Life Moves (Way Too Fast) series but it can be read as a stand alone.

Harry scowled at the mirror as he tried to smooth his hair down to absolutely no avail. Stepping back he sighed when it looked even messier than before. “Stop psyching yourself out. She’s going to love you,” a smooth voice said from behind him. Harry relaxed into the familiar feel of Blaise’ hands in his hair as he met his boyfriend’s eyes in the mirror.

“How can I not? She is your mother and the most important person in your life. I want to make a good first impression,” he argued as he watched Blaise tame his hair with a few practised motions and a nonverbal charm he refused to teach Harry. His hair now looked artfully windswept instead of looking like he just got out of bed.

He turned around in Blaise’ arms which had settled around his waist. “I really want today to go well,” he admitted as his own arms settled around Blaise’ neck. At his admission, the former Slytherin smiled softly at Harry and kissed his forehead.

“You don’t need to be nervous. My mother just wants me to be happy and you make me so, so happy, Harry. She’ll love you because I do.” Harry’s breath hitched as it always did when Blaise said he loved him, something he was still not used to hearing.

“I love you, too. And you make me so happy as well,” he responded softly before humming happily into the kiss Blaise pulled him into. Their lips parted after a few moments, but they stayed close together just soaking in each other’s presence a little while longer.

“Come on or we’re going to be late,” Blaise said as they pulled apart reluctantly though Blaise still had an arm around Harry’s waist. They walked into the living room and Harry felt his nerves returning full force as he stared at the Floo like it was about to attack him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go through first and catch you if you stumble.” Harry mock-glared at his boyfriend for the amusement he could hear in his voice. Blaise just smiled unrepentantly until the Gryffindor gave a resigned sigh. At almost twenty years old, he still stumbled out of fireplaces like he was flooing for the first time.

“A kiss for luck?”, he requested with a small smile and Blaise happily obliged pulling Harry into a short but passionate kiss. “See you in a few seconds, love,” Blaise said as he grabbed the floo powder from the mantle. “Zabini Manor, sitting room,” he called out and vanished in a burst of green flames.

Harry waited for about a minute as they had discussed before repeating the action. He spoke clearly, not wanting to end up in some other family’s sitting room, and the world started spinning as he was sucked into the floo.

Barely thirty vertigo inducing seconds later, he was stumbling into Blaise’ arms who also quickly vanished the soot that had clung to Harry’s clothes during the short journey. He gave Blaise a grateful smile and straightened his stance to officially meet the one other person occupying the room and also a very special place in his boyfriend’s heart.

Gabriella Zabini was a beautiful woman with tanned skin quite a few shades lighter than her son, but the same stunning whiskey brown eyes and a riot of dark brown curls. They eyed each other for a few tense seconds before Lady Zabini smiled brightly. “Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said pleasantly sweeping up to them and holding out her hand.

Harry knew that she probably meant for him to shake it, but well he was the child of the Marauders and never did things by half, so he grabbed it lightly and ghosted a kiss onto her knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine, Lady Zabini,” he smiled cheekily as he could practically _hear_ Blaise rolling his eyes, “and please, do call me Harry.”

“Oh my, such a charmer. Well then, I insist that you call me Gabriella, Harry,” she beamed at him as she pretended to fan herself. This time, he did hear Blaise groaning and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He thought that he heard something like “now, there’s two of them” in his boyfriend’s mock-grumbling.

“I believe, we will get on just fine, Harry. Now, let’s move somewhere more comfortable.” With that they left the tasteful sitting room behind, Harry grabbing Blaise’ hand and intertwining their fingers as they trailed slightly behind Gabriella.

On their way through the manor, the two Zabinis alternatively pointed out heirlooms and portraits with interesting stories to Harry as well as wizarding pictures which seemed to pop up in every hallway. Most of the photos seemed to be taken at what Harry was told was Gabriella’s childhood home in Italy.

Harry listened with interest to the stories about Italy hoping he would be able to visit the country at some point in the near future preferably with Blaise. It often slipped his mind that his boyfriend was in fact half Italian until Blaise surprised him by speaking the sibilant language casually. Gabriella herself had an incredible command of the English language as well, her accent only noticeable if one was specifically listening for it.

Finally, after what Harry reckoned was a slight detour which he didn’t mind at all, they reached a sunlit lounge room with white furniture and contrasting azurite blue runners and pillows. Blaise steered Harry to the sofa while Gabriella made herself comfortable in an armchair. Both faced the floor-to-ceiling windows and open French doors which showed extensive grass grounds and glimpses of a beautiful flower garden.

Tea and biscuits were already waiting for them which they helped themselves to. Conversation flowed easily going from Harry’s charity work and the Wizengamot to the difference between wizarding life in Britain and Italy.

“So there are wizarding primary schools in Italy?”, Harry inquired when Gabriella mentioned that Blaise had spent most of his childhood in Italy so he could attend one. “Indeed, there are. The Italian Ministry handles things quite differently than their British counterpart. All young witches and wizards, muggleborn and pureblood alike, are encouraged to attend to learn the basics before they either attend Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.”

Harry’s eyes lit up as he listened to the explanation and in his head an idea for his next project was already forming. He knew Hermione would be ecstatic. Blaise watched with fond exasperation as he lost his boyfriend to his musings about the potential new project, something that his mother also seemed to notice.

“Blaise, why don’t you fetch Harry the books about Italian wizarding culture and continental European schooling systems from the library? I believe, they would be of great interest to him.” Blaise narrowed eyes showed that he knew exactly what his mother was doing, but after a wordless exchange between the two he squeezed Harry’s hand and kissed his cheek before leaving the room saying he would be right back.

Suddenly alone with Gabriella, Harry had to pull on all the etiquette training Blaise, Hermione and Andromeda put him through not to start fidgeting. “Normally, this would be the part there I would threaten you not to break his heart,” she said, though her gaze and smile were still kind. “But the way you look at him and the way he looks at you make that somewhat unnecessary. I only ask that continue to make each other happy.”

Harry smiled and relaxed in relief. “There’s nothing I want more than make Blaise happy. I know that me being who I am, it’s not always easy. But those who want to harm him or me through him, well let’s just say they are not only going to meet the new political powerhouse that is Lord Potter-Black, but also the man who killed Voldemort.”

They exchanged a grim smile, both knowing the extent they would go to protect the ones they love. Blaise had told him the true story behind his mother’s reputation and all those who only knew Harry as the ‘Saviour’ would be shocked how much he approved of her actions.

“I see you are already plotting the demise of would-be enemies,” Blaise said as he sauntered back into the room setting his cargo of two leather-bound books onto the coffee table. He retook his seat next to Harry wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor’s waist. Harry easily relaxed into the hold leaning his head against Blaise’ shoulder.

“I take it that you approve then, mother,” he continued as Gabriella watched the two of them fondly. “Of course, I do. Harry cares a great deal about you, and you are happier than I have ever seen you. How could I not approve of that?”, she assured them.

“Not to mention,” she added with a mischievous smile, “you are such a handsome couple, my grandchildren will undoubtedly be beautiful, little heartbreakers.” Silence reigned for a few seconds before Gabriella’s tinkling laugh could be heard above Harry’s spluttering and Blaise’ indignant groan of “Mother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
